dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Origins 2
Dragon Ball: Origins 2 known in Japan as "Dragon Ball DS 2: Charge! Red Ribbon Army" (ドラゴンボールDS2 突撃! レッドリボン軍, Doragon Bōru Dī Esu Tsū Totsugeki! Reddo Ribon Gun) is the sequel to Dragon Ball: Origins, announced by Namco Bandai the 20th of November, 2009. The game was developed by Game Republic and published by Namco Bandai; It was released in Japan on February 11th, 2010, in America on June 22nd, 2010, and in Europe on July 2nd, 2010. About As follow-up to the original Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball: Origins 2 continues the story of series hero Goku’s early years as he and his friends search the world for the seven enchanted Dragon Balls. The new action-adventure game includes an array of features including the ability to play as different characters along the way and the option to team up with a friend for co-op multiplayer challenges. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, players battle through the Red Ribbon Army Saga covering Goku’s first encounters with the nefarious Red Ribbon Army up to the resurrection of Upa’s father, a member of the native tribe who serve as the guardians of the mystical Korin Tower. Players have the chance to play not only as Goku, but also the added variety of familiar faces he encounters as the journey progresses including Krillin, Bulma, Arale Norimaki, Android 8, and Yamcha , each with their own abilities and power-ups. The whimsical and beloved graphical style of the series comes to life as animated cut-scenes unfold the story. A challenging mix of action and exploration awaits, as Goku and friends must use a wide range of skills to solve puzzles, find treasure chests, and defeat armies of baddies. A situation-based camera adapts with the changing gameplay to bring players closer to the action. An overhead view allows players a broad perspective as they jump, swing and charge through forests, underwater areas and more. Meanwhile, key boss battles switch to side-view to emphasize the signature fighting style of the ''Dragon Ball'' series. With support for both stylus and button input options, players are free to choose their preferred control style. In addition to the single-player mode, two players can join up for satisfying co-op multiplayer challenges via a wireless local connection. By playing the single-player adventure, special multiplayer stages including challenging boss fights unlock and become available. Players are also able to carry over their saved character from the single-player mode as they battle alongside friends in co-op mode. Characters Playable characters *Goku *Krillin *Yamcha *Android 8 *Arale Norimaki *Bulma Bosses *Colonel Silver *Armoured Military Vehicle *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki and his brothers *Buyon *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Staff Officer Black *Spike the Devil Man *Grandpa Gohan *Pilaf Machine Mini-Bosses *Brown Sasquatch *Grey Sasquatch Enemies *Wolves *Bees *Monkeys *Lion Men *RR soldiers *Vultures *Bulls *Giant Fish *Leopard Men *Baby Pterodactyls *Bats *Rabbit Men *Lizards *Protoceratops *Bear Men Trivia *The Japanese Version of Dragon Ball Origins: 2 contains a hidden extra: an emulated ROM of the first Famicom game of the franchise (and one of the first franchise video games overall), Shenron no Nazo. Gallery Power pole.JPG|Goku making use of his power pole Efs.JPG|An example of the ability to play as different characters such as Bulma, Arale, Krillin, and Android 8 Dbo2.JPG|Goku fighting off the Red Ribbon Army Dbo22.JPG|Goku in a boss fight against Mercenary Tao Dragonballorigins2.JPG|Gameplay screen-shot Dragon_Ball_Origins_2.jpg|Goku fighting Spike the Devil Man Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Arale is playable Category:Video games where Android 8 is playable Category:Video games where Bulma is playable Category:Video Games